There are currently a variety of methods for monitoring and controlling the motion and status of machines in manufacturing, production, and processing environments, such as factories, assembly plants, and the like. For example, processor-based controls, such as computer numerical controls (CNC), are used to control the motion of machines such as machine tools and robots that are used in a variety of manufacturing environments. Programmable logic controls (PLC) may also be used to control the motion of a machine in various environments. Older equipment may be controlled by relays and relay logic.
These types of controls focus primarily on machine operation and very little on other types of information that the machine can provide to others. Usually, a machine control is designed to communicate directly to an operator of the machine equipment. It provides the operator with the information necessary to run the machine and make changes to the machine as needed. If one wishes to collect and analyze machine productivity, maintenance, status, quality, signal, or alarm information in real-time or over an interval of time, this information is often not available or needs to be derived from raw signals. While in recent years some of this information is being collected automatically and sent to a central database or the like, the usual way to collect at least some of these types of information is manually by the operator. Typically, an operator records information manually on paper or manually enters information into a terminal on the factory floor. However, due to the high-level of human interaction required, this method is prone to inaccuracies. One solution designed to lessen the possibility of human error is to scan data using a bar code scanner. For example, in the area of error/quality tracking, the machine operator may be provided with a list of error types together with a related bar code on a laminated sheet. When an error occurs the operator selects the appropriate error type from the list and scans the related bar code.
In a manufacturing environment, it is often important to also track the identity (ID) of the operator that is handling a particular machine or entering particular types of data. This can be important in a situation in which there are a number of shifts, and many people may be operating a single machine and/or entering data related to machine operations. Methods of identifying individuals entering information include the scanning of an ID badge with the barcode scanner in advance of scanning an error code or the like. It is also possible to establish operator identity by cross-referencing times with operator shift schedules or the like. These methods of establishing operator ID can be inaccurate and/or time consuming.
A further issue in a manufacturing environment is confirming that only the proper personnel are entering particular types of data. This can be related to safety or audit concerns, time keeping issues, divisions of responsibility, or other reasons. While scanning of ID badges can provide some verification of ID, it is not a reliable method of verifying the identity of the operator because operators may exchange ID badges or the like.
As such, there is a need for an improved system and method for verifying identification during data entry.